


Baejin Gives Me Feelings

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: C9 BOYZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seunghun-centric, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Bae Jinyoung is a sexually frustrated man and Kim Seunghun really wants to be his relief





	Baejin Gives Me Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is another thing I just wrote because I felt like it. it hasn't been beta read, so good luck

Jinyoung screamed, loud and long, and Seunghun shoved his head under his pillow, trying to drown them out. They had been at it for close to three hours now and he couldn't believe Byounggon was still sleeping across the room from him. Jinyoung's headboard kept slamming against the wall they shared and Seunghun felt like dying because of how hard he was, listening to Jinyoung get his brains fucked out by one of his friends from before.

Jinyoung had been really closed off when they'd first met him, not being very open to new friends, still hurt after everything that happened with Wanna One. It wasn't really a big deal because Seunghun didn't want to be his friend. He knew that if they got close, they'd be put in a group together and he'd be overshadowed for his entire career.

But then they were put together anyway. Fucking Byounggon ruined his plan by forcing himself into Jinyoung's life and dragging him along.

Eventually, after the group had been established, he opened up. First, to Hyunsuk and Yonghee and Sehoon, and then when Sehoon left, he'd actually started talking in the group chat the five of them had.

And then Seunghun had fallen hard. Jinyoung was so amazing! He was sweet and funny and sexy and he always got all shy when calling Seunghun "hyung." Something about the way he said it made Seunghun's heart beat faster and brought a smile to his face.

But there was Jinyoung, screaming it on the other side of the wall while he played with his toy he'd picked up back in 2017.

"Jihoon!" he screamed, followed by a loud smacking sound. These walls were way too thin and he could hear Jihoon growl something at him followed by Jinyoung whimpering. He so wanted to be the one in there, with Jinyoung's mouth on him, pulling those noises out of him.

The banging got faster and more erratic, the sounds becoming closer to gasps than moans, and then silence. He couldn't hear anything anymore and he hated that his arousal just got wilder, his mind imagining what Jinyoung would look like as he orgasmed, what he'd say when he was blissed out of his mind with pleasure, how he'd grab at Seunghun and beg him to stay close.

Seunghun rolled over and squeezed his eyes closed, willing away the traitorous thoughts. He couldn't let this get in the way of the group dynamic. Jinyoung was happy screwing around with the Wanna One boys and Byounggon was doing a good job of convincing everyone that he and Seunghun were in love.

Seunghun could hear them talking, the contrast between a scratchy voice and a softer, quieter one. He let the sounds of them talking slowly lead him to sleep.

* * *

There were three people sitting at the small table in the kitchen when Seunghun got up and he felt bad for sleeping in a bit. He just hadn't been able to sleep so he took advantage of every second.

He was upset, though, that none of them were Jinyoung. He must still be cuddled up in Jihoon's arms, or maybe he was kissing him awake, or… doing other things to wake him up.

Seunghun grumbled quietly to try and shake off his thoughts, and Yonghee looked up him with concerned eyes. "Hyung? Are you okay?"

Seunghun sighed heavily and smiled. "Yeah, just had some trouble sleeping."

The next second, an arm was slung over his shoulder and someone was laughing in his ear.

"Poor baby Seunghunnie can't sleep," Jihoon cooed, giggling. He was acting very weird, but then again, Seunghun didn't really have any basis for that so he just assumed a post-orgasmic high was making him a little lighter than normal.

"Go away, Jihoon. It's your fault none of us even got to bed until past midnight." Jihoon had suggested some card game that involved a lot of screaming and throwing things and the maknaes had been all over it, making them stay up through "one more round" many times.

"You should call me sunbae," Jihoon said, detaching himself and slinking over to the toaster, that had a cold waffle sitting in it where someone forgot it.

"If I call you sunbae, I have to call Jinyoung-ah sunbae and that's not going to happen."

"I wish I could get you to call me sunbae."

Seunghun whirled around and came face to face with Jinyoung and lost his breath. He had an afghan over his shoulders and was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. All his skin was still exposed and Seunghun could see some of the scratches Jihoon had left. Jinyoung was a bit clumsy anyway and always had something wrong with him and the others probably wouldn't notice. But Seunghun, who had heard everything last night, all the fucking details, couldn't stop thinking of him making Jinyoung like this.

"He's never gonna do that," Byounggon supplied when Seunghun didn't answer. "He has too much pride."

Jinyoung laughed and dipped into the chair closest to him, pulling the blanket farther up his shoulders. Seunghun caught sight of a small hickey that was being hidden by the folds of the fabric.

His stomach curled and he quickly sat in his own seat, folding his legs and trying to look casual. Hyunsuk gave him a weird look, but he just gave him a tired smile and he went back to his boring oatmeal. He was a weird kid.

"Well," Jihoon spoke up, finishing off his waffle, "I had a lot of fun with you guys, but I should probably head home. Thanks for inviting me over, I'll see you around, Baejin-ah."

Jinyoung blushed and looked down, fiddling with the blanket. "Bye, hyung!" he called, not looking up. The other boys were busy focusing on their own stuff, but Seunghun saw the way he curled into himself, reliving Jihoon's touch on him last night.

* * *

Byounggon had started taking his duty as leader very seriously, so he'd taken the maknaes out for bowling and dinner. He'd told Seunghun to go on to bed, but laying there, he couldn't stop thinking about Jinyoung's moans from last night. He had the dorm to himself, so he didn't bother even trying to will it away, just went ahead and slipped his hand into his boxers, stroking himself and letting his mind get trapped in a loop of Jinyoung moaning "hyung."

His breathing got quick and his mind went blank, only the image of Jinyoung on his knees for him, sprawled across a bed for him, screaming and begging for him occupied his mind.

And then the front door opened and closed rather loudly, followed by a few hissed curse words. Seunghun yanked his hand out of his pants and rolled over, ignoring the friction of the bed on his cock and trying to pretend he was asleep. Maybe if he pretended long enough, it would be true.

There was a lot of rustling around, the fridge was opened and closed, and then his door creaked open. He closed his eyes hard and prayed they would just leave him alone. But then there was a hand on Seunghun's shoulder, shaking him as if to wake him.

He slowly rolled over and sat up, blinking blearily and really selling it. When he got his eyes fully open, he saw Jinyoung in front of him and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

The boy wasn't wearing clothes, but he was wearing something else that was so much better. He had a harness across his chest, curling around him and ending with lace flowers. He had a matching set around his waist that ended at his midriff in a gorgeous band of silk. That was connected to a pair of garters with similar flowers that extended in fishnets down his thighs and behind the end of the bed where Seunghun couldn't see.

His voice was a bit husky when he spoke, tugging on the waist band. He kept pulling it away and snapping it back, probably out of nerves, but it just gave Seunghun a million ideas of what to do to him.

"I was just checking if you were awake, hyung. But I see that you're not. You should really get some rest and stop dreaming about me."

Seunghun was confused. He wasn't asleep, but Jinyoung was trying to convince him that he was. It was a pretty noble effort, but it wasn't going to work.

"Why are you dressed like that? I've never had this dream before."

Jinyoung blushed all the way down his chest and folded his arms in front of him, trying to cover up. "I don't know how your mind works, hyung. But you should really try and go back to sleep."

Seunghun smirked. "Why would I do that when I have such a pretty gift all wrapped up for me?"

He reached out and tried to grab at Jinyoung's waist, but he darted out of his grasp.

"Seunghun-hyung!" Jinyoung gasped. "You don't… believe me, do you?" He looked like he was dying there, standing in front of Seunghun looking like a full course meal.

"No, I'm not asleep. And you are wearing that get-up in front of me, trying to pretend it's not real."

Jinyoung sighed and let his arms fall, showing Seunghun to the full picture. He was so gorgeous that Seunghun didn't know what to do with himself. He so wanted to take Jinyoung and have his way with him. His boner, which had settled a little without his attention, was back to full strength and straining against his boxers.

"I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't want to disappoint you. You probably think I'm disgusting." He hung his head and wrung his hands and sighed heavily.

Seunghun stood up and let his sheets fall off of him. Jinyoung gasped when he saw how hard he was, his entire body freezing in shock. "Hyung, you…"

"Bae Jinyoung." He started, stepping closer to him. He took a tiny step back, but started leaning forward, like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be close to him or run. "Tell hyung what's going on."

Jinyoung was blushing hard now and kept shifting his weight, but he didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I was just messing around and then I needed some help with something but I forgot what I was wearing and now I'm embarrassed. I'm just gonna go change and go to sleep and we can pretend this never happened." He turned to leave but that wasn't what Seunghun wanted.

"Wait!" he called, hoping that Jinyoung would stay. He slowed down and once he was out the door, he turned around.

He looked like he was about to die. This must be so painful for him. But then he said, "The others won't be home for at least two more hours."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Seunghun said, his voice steady despite the basically naked boy in front of him. "I know I'm your hyung and I don't want you to feel pressured."

Jinyoung sighed and grabbed at the collar of Seunghun's shirt, pulling him back to him. "I've already told you that I'm fine with this. I want you. Please, Seunghun-hyung." He stretched his shoulders back, the black fabric across his chest stretching and sliding, and smiled slyly. "Besides, I should be more worried about pressuring you. I am your sunbae, after all."

Seunghun scoffed and pushed Jinyoung gently. The boy, always one for the dramatics, flopped back onto the bed, splaying out.

Now that they had had that conversation, Seunghun was more than ready to devour the gorgeous boy in front of him.

The next hour and a half was filled with teeth on skin and fingers in hair. Jinyoung made all those noises he'd made with Jihoon and more, begging quickly and sighing deeply and whimpering whenever Seunghun would tease him. He was so enraptured with the sight in front of him that he couldn't be bothered to worry about what would happen if they got caught.

It had been a week since Jinyoung had anyone over, so his skin was mostly clear of scratches and bruised. Seunghun took full advantage of that, leaving as many marks on as much skin as possible.

Finally, Jinyoung called time. He had come three times already and was tired. Seunghun could probably go another round; he had been dreaming of this for so long now. But he knew not to push. He had heard clearly how much Jinyoung had complained when Jihoon had asked him to go again and he didn't want Jinyoung to see him the same way, as just someone to have fun with when horny or overworked.

So he gave into everything Jinyoung asked, showing him how much he actually cared about him. How much he wanted to be with him like this and in a million other ways.

Jinyoung trailed back into his room with a towel around his shoulders and a pair of sweatpants hanging off his hips. They stuck out a lot more than Seunghun remembered and he was struck with worry.

Jinyoung looked slightly surprised to see he was still there, but he walked on past to his closet to hang up the lingerie that was hanging from his fingers. He trudged around the bed and flopped down, facing away from Seunghun and sending out Snapchat streaks. Seunghun watched him closely, having rinsed himself in the other bathroom.

There were four rooms, so Seunghun and Byounggon were the only ones to share. That meant that he was probably supposed to be gone when Jinyoung got back.

He could take a hint. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted nothing more than to spend the night in Jinyoung's bed, close to him. But Jinyoung didn't want that, he didn't want him anymore.

He was at the door when he heard Jinyoung's soft voice. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, and Seunghun turned around.

Jinyoung looked upset, but he wouldn't make eye contact, just pretended that he was busy on his phone.

"Bae Jinyoung." Seunghun's voice was firm, hiding all his doubts. Jinyoung looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "I like you. I like you a lot. And I want to stay."

Jinyoung looked confused. "I didn't say you have to leave."

Seunghun huffed and crossed his arms. He felt like a toddler. "But you don't want me to stay, do you?"

Jinyoung sighed heavily and sat up, looking serious. "Hyung, I'm confused. Do you want to stay or not?"

"I want you to want me to stay!" Seunghun yelled, forgetting that the others would probably be home by now.

"Well I want you to stay! So get your ass in bed!" Jinyoung yelled back, throwing the blanket off next to him so there was a space.

Seunghun startled, but wasn't gonna miss out on this. He basically threw himself into the bed, dragging Jinyoung down with him. He giggled and tried to push Seunghun off, but Seunghun just left a bunch of kisses down his neck, happy to be able to.

"I really like you, hyung," he whispered into the dark, wrapping his arms around Seunghun's shoulders.

"I really like you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. honestly, if you made it all the way through, congrats. I wrote this disaster over a couple days so I lost track and motivation near the end.
> 
> sorry.
> 
> follow me on Twitter (@kycluvbot) and Tumblr (lemonyos and minhyuksuki). I complain a lot and talk about writing


End file.
